


Wrong Brother

by LokixSebstan



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Asgard, Engaged, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Thor (2011), Reader-Insert, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokixSebstan/pseuds/LokixSebstan
Summary: It has been arranged since you were young that you would marry the eldest of Odin's sons, Thor. You are engaged to Thor, quite unhappily as he is not your type. Over time you discover that perhaps Thor's brother Loki is your type.Sorry that this isn't a great summary but basically you are engaged to Thor and you don't want to be but it was arranged and you can't do anything, then you start fall for Loki who is not the brother you should be falling in love with.





	1. Another Dreadful Wedding

You stand in front of your golden chair, watching the new happy couple kiss each other by the altar. You notice everyone else is clapping for the couple and you begin to clap as animatedly as you can fake. You detest going to weddings and have for as long as you can remember. 

Weddings are incredibly dreadful because not only is everyone sappy and drunk but every wedding you attend is a painful reminder that your own very special day that is approaching faster than you would like. There is no date set for your dreaded wedding, but the contract says that you need to be married by the time you turn 25, which is now less then two years away. 

There's a contract for your impending marriage because you didn't chose to be married, you were promised to be married from a young age. An arranged marriage. 

You didn't hate the idea behind arranged marriages, it would just work a little better if you were asked before being set up. However, you didn't have a choice. Your family was in a tough spot when you were pretty young and in exchange for help and a prospering future, your family promised your hand in marriage. 

It's a little unfair to promise someone that young to another person without letting them have any say. You hadn't even been on any dates or anything yet. You never had a chance to properly pick someone to spend your life with. But you get that your family was in trouble and had to do what was best for all of you. 

You just wish you had a little input or something. Instead, you are stuck in the front row of every horrible wedding, facing your future husband and hating life more and more by the minute. 

Perhaps you despise all the weddings because they remind you of the wedding that you will eventually have to the next in line for the throne, Thor Odison.

 

____________

You sat in the great hall as you always did during feast, alone and in a corner watching the sunset before you could sneak out. 

Ever since your family promised your hand in marriage to the royal family’s oldest son you'd known nothing but comfort. This was wonderful, however, part of your life was missing, love. 

You'd lived with your parents until age 20, helping them out and enjoying life. However, when you turned 20, the royal family requested that you come live in the palace to get to know Thor better and get used to living there. This would be a nice gesture if Thor had any interest in getting to know you. Instead, you spent your days in the garden, the library or just holed up in your room. You were friendly with the servants and Queen Frigga was very kind to you, yet you had no real friends. Thor had a close knit group of friends and you did not have anything in common with them, so it was less awkward if you just didn't spend time with them.

Truthfully, you had nothing in common with Thor in the slightest either. He was a nice enough guy, when he talked to you and he would occasionally invite you places with his friends, you just always said no. You didn't enjoy training for battle or drinking until the room went dark.

Your nuptials seemed to creep up on you your entire life which scared you. The entire idea of marriage scared you honesty, being with one person for so long. Being stuck and legally obligated to them. And if marriage wasn’t scary enough, you’d have to be queen at some point. You didn’t mind the spotlight and functions, but at some point it turned exhausting. 

You would be a perpetually exhausted queen, putting up with Thor for eternity. It would be like having a golden retriever puppy. An exhausting, loud golden retriever puppy. Bouncy, social and lover of the spotlight. When he told a story, he expected that every single person listen as he sloshed his beer around and talked with his hands. This is an example of one of the things you did not have in common. Not only did you not have any stories, but if you did, you wouldn’t demand the attention of complete strangers to tell them about your adventures. 

But no matter how much the concept scared and frustrated you, you were obligated by your family and by Asgard, to marry Thor. And you were not going to break that promise and risk exile for you or your family. You had no other prospects or anything anyways so you had no reason not to go through with it.

You were also raised to honor and respect the throne and the royal family around it, which meant sticking it out and eventually marrying Thor. No matter how much Thor disinterested you, you would try to like him and eventually love him. That’s why you were at functions like this wedding reception, putting up the front of a caring eventual queen and watching the happy couple dance from a far, wishing you would one day have what they have.

You continued to watch the couple dance and tried to force a smile for them. Just because you weren’t thrilled about your engagement didn’t mean all people felt that way.


	2. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter...Loki, sexy god of mischief

The sun had finally set meaning it was your time to leave the reception as quiet as possible. No one would actually be looking for you, but you didn’t want to just walk out the front doors of the great hall disrespectfully. 

You snuck out and walked to the palaces huge library hoping to grab a book for your entertainment for the rest of the evening. 

You reached the library and opened the door quietly, shutting it behind you. You took in the sight of wall to wall book spines and the quaint scent of parchment. You started walking towards the shelf you knew held a couple books you wanted to read until you heard someone clear their throat.

Nearly jumping out of your skin, you turned around to see who had caught you sneaking away from the feast. You saw a black leather chair in the corner by the door with a small candle lit for reading. There was a lean man, dressed in elegant emerald robes with slicked back black hair sitting in the chair. He bookmarked his page and closed his book, locking eyes with you.

It was Thor’s younger brother, Loki, God of Mischief and Lies. 

“Hello” his velvety voice said from the lit corner. “Shouldn’t you be at the feast?” He asked standing from the chair, smoothing and straightening his robes. 

“Shouldn’t you?” You asked, voice filled with surprise and sass. “Touché.” Loki said, putting his hands up in defeat. “What brings you to the library then? Running away from someone?” Loki asked with curiosity in his surprisingly blue eyes.

“I always come to the library.” You said gaining some confidence as you continued talking. “I was hoping to grab a couple books that looked intriguing the last time I was in. I would like to make my evening a little more entertaining by escaping into the pages of a good book.” 

“Ah, that is certainty a good escape my dear.” Loki said, nodding in agreeance. “However, I can offer that I have an alternative way to make your evening more entertaining.” Loki spoke in a husky tone, inching closer to you and lightly rubbing your elbow. 

You shivered at his voice and touch before realizing what he was inferring.

“You do know that I am engaged to your brother, don’t you?” You said yanking your elbow away and skeptically raising your eyebrow. 

“You and my brother are as exchanged as I am to this book love.” Loki said smirking and pointing to his book. “My oaf of a brother is out there, sloshing his favorite brew and flirting with the first woman he sees, meanwhile you are in the library. That doesn’t seem very engaged to me.” 

“Regardless how it seems to you, Loki, Thor is my fiancé by Asgard so if you’ll move out of my way, I’m going to get my books and leave.” You demanded, walking around Loki and heading for the bookshelf.

You felt a grip on your wrist as you were whipped around and came face to face with Loki’s lean, hard chest pressed flush against you. Loki’s blue eyes pierced yours and you couldn’t help but think about how beautiful they were.

You had always thought Loki was the handsome brother, if not the most handsome man in all of Asgard. But you knew better than to do anything about it due to your arrangement. 

You were very attracted to men with dark hair, especially long flowing black hair like Loki’s. And a tall frame like his, but with lean features? Super hot. His body was strong and lithe. But you tried not to look at him like that because you knew you could never do anything. 

Your bodies were pressed together as Loki held your gaze and you could feel your body react to his proximity. Loki’s breath was fanning your face, his eyes were sparkling and you swear you could feel his arousal pressed against you. 

Loki’s hand left your wrist and traveled down to your hip, his other hand cupping the side of your face. Your body was loving the attention, but your mind was shutting down, telling you to go for it. 

“Loki” you whispered. You were about to tell him that you couldn’t do this, but instead you bit your lip from finishing the sentence and raked your eyes down his body. His grip tightened on your hip at your traveling eyes and whisper of his name. You looked back into his eyes, the lust visibly growing in them.

You’d been arranged to marry Thor for so long, you never got the chance to be courted or date any men, which meant that you had never kissed anyone. The only person you could legally kiss was Thor, however, he didn’t seem to have the interest. Or so you thought until his brother cornered you in the library. 

Loki kept his hands and stare on you, looking for consent with hopeful eyes. You stared back at him before finally bringing your hands up into his long, black hair and pushing his face forward. Your arousal had won and you were going to kiss the wrong brother.


	3. The Library Part 2

You stared back at Loki before finally bringing your hands up into his long, black hair and pushing his face forward. Your arousal had won and you were going to kiss the wrong brother. 

And you didn’t care in the slightest. All you felt was Loki’s breath on your face and Loki’s body pushed against yours.

You gripped Loki’s silky black hair and pushed his face forward to yours. He tightened his grip on your hip and pushed his hand back from your face into your hair pushing your faces together as well. You let out a light sigh into the kiss. Loki’s hand tangled in your hair more as he pushed your lips harder together and increased the passion of the kiss.

He seemed to pull you even closer so you could feel every lean muscle he was made of. Loki’s tongue grazed your lips seeking entrance to your mouth and you complied, not even fighting him for dominance. You tightened your hands in Loki’s soft hair letting out a moan as his tongue licked the roof of your mouth and continued to explore. 

It was more passionate then you could’ve ever imagined. You pulled away to breathe and Loki took that opportunity to kiss down from your mouth, along your jaw and to your neck. Loki found a sensitive spot on your neck and sucked and your knees went weak. You gripped his hair and moaned his name as he pressed against you and lightly bit the same sensitive spot. 

“Loki, do-don’t leave a mark or anything, I can’t…” Loki cut you off with another passionate kiss silencing your worry. “I’ll give you something to cover it up if that’s what you’re worried about love.” Loki said, his voice filled with desire as he continued to kiss you and back you up against the nearest bookshelf. 

You whispered okay as you continued to kiss passionately until you felt your back hit the bookshelf hard. You moaned into the kiss and bit Loki’s bottom lip lightly. “Did I hurt you?” Loki broke away to breathe and stroke the back of your head lightly. “No” you whispered moving your hands from his hair to the front of his robes and pulling his lips back to yours.

You kissed him passionately, taking charge of the kiss as Loki moved both of his hands up and down the sides of your body. “You like it rough then, don’t you pet?” Loki velvety, lust filled voice whispered in your ear. You nodded while you grabbed the front of his robes again, pulling him tight against you. Loki groaned into the kiss before wrapping his hands around your back and down to your butt. He grabbed your butt before lifting you up to wrap your legs around his waist and pushing you into the bookshelf even more. 

You gasped in surprise at the movement and wrapped your legs around him. This caused Loki’s arousal to press right up against yours, making both of you moan. You caught your breath from all the kissing and took in Loki’s disheveled appearance while he took in yours. He was even sexier than before with his unkempt hair and swollen lips. His robes were slightly askew and his breathing was uneven. He stared at you as well before you grabbed his hair again and pulled him close. Right before your lips connected, you dodge and brought your lips down to Loki’s neck. 

You kissed and sucked up and down his neck as he did to you, admiring the sounds that were coming out of him. You bit down lightly at one spot, giving him a bruise sure to match yours. You licked up his neck to his ear lobe and bit lightly making him squeeze your hips and rub against you. You threw your head back and moaned feeling the friction between you two.

You went to lean in for another kiss when you saw light start to flood into the room as the door opened. You gasped and slapped Loki’s arm making him turn his head and look. The two of you broke apart as fast as possible and you ducked behind the leather chair just before the person walked into the room.

Fandral appeared in the door way with an anxious blonde behind him, gripping his arm. “Ah, I see this room is occupied, Loki, you snuck away from the feast?” “Seems that you are doing the same, I would advise you leave, the library really isn’t the place for you is it?” Loki snarked, trying to get him to leave. 

“Ouch, Loki. I come to the library sometimes.” Fandral said. “Really? I didn’t know you could read.” Loki said crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows. Fandral snuffed and grabbed his bubbly blonde to try to find another room. 

After the door closed, you peaked out from behind the chair and let out a huge sigh of relief. You started making your way to the middle of the room when Loki’s hands grabbed your hips and his hard arousal grinded against your back. You tried to hold back a groan and turned around smacking Loki’s hands away. 

“Loki! We almost got caught. That can’t happen. This can’t happen.” You said pointing between the two of you. “I can’t risk my family getting hurt or exiled or something. We can’t do this. I have to go.” You said walking towards the door. 

“Wait!” Loki said grabbing your wrist again and turning you to him hoping to change your mind. “No, Loki, I’m serious. I made a mistake and we never should’ve done this. I’m sorry.” 

You grabbed the door handle and peered out making sure no was walking down the hall and left Loki in the library.


	4. Thoughts

You walk down the golden corridor as you seen the sun burning bright orange as it starts to set. You’ve always loved the golden of the castle at this hour because it looks as though the entire castle is sparkling in the rays setting rays. 

As you walk with your head moving from the window view of the sunset to the glittering castle walls, you don’t notice Loki walking up to you. You turn your head to look at the pastel sky again as you feel a strong hand with thin fingers grab your arm and pull you down a smaller corridor nearby.

You are pushed up against the wall as the other soft hand not holding your arm is placed over your mouth. You knew it was Loki the second you felt his grip again, but now you know for certain as you looking into his blue eyes, glistening with mischief. 

Loki peaked his head out of the smaller hallway to see if anyone was approaching before dipping his head back in leaning close to yours and removing his hand from your mouth.  
“I’m sorry about that love, I just had to see you.” Loki whispered, staring into your eyes. “Loki.” You whispered as harshly as you could convey your anger in a whisper. “Don’t go dragging me down hallways and let go of my arm. If you wanted to see me, you could’ve just looked at me during dinner and I think that would’ve been fine.”

“Well, to be fair, I didn’t just want to see you.” Loki said with a smirk on his face and his eyes sparkling. He moved the hand on your arm up to the back of your neck, tangling in your hair and proceeded to push your face forward and capture your lips in a kiss.

Every thought racing through your mind said that you should pull away and that you shouldn’t be doing this. You shouldn’t be kissing Loki in the hallway and you shouldn’t have kissed him a few nights ago. But you couldn’t help but admit that he had been taking up a large portion of your thoughts since that night. Especially your thoughts right before bed. 

His lips were cool and gentle against yours, yet also dominate and forceful. Loki’s lips stayed firmly against yours until your thoughts lost the battle against your body and you pressed your lips more firmly against his. You moved your hands up Loki’s sides to the front of his robes and gripped as you pulled him even closer still.

The kiss was smoldering. It contained all the passionate of the kisses from the past time with the added longing from being apart. There was clashing of teeth, tongues fighting for dominance and the exploration of each other’s mouths that left you panting. As you pulled away to breathe, Loki pressed his forehead against yours and stared into your eyes.  
That was when you realized, while you enjoyed staring into the mischievous blue eyes, they were not the ones you were meant to be staring at. Above everything else you felt, you felt a sharp pang of guilt. Your mind switched from thoughts of Loki pressing you against the wall and finishing what he started to thoughts of your family being carted away to the Bifrost and shoved through while being banished. 

Your guilt won out as you looked away from Loki’s eyes and down at your feet. You reiterated what you’d said to him before about how this could not happen and snuck away from his grasp. 

Though thoughts of Loki had been plaguing your mind the past few days, they would have to remain just that. Thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon!!


	5. The Surprise

After a couple weeks of keeping yourself distracted, your mind started to wander back to the mischievous prince, his piercing blue eyes and delicious wandering mouth.  
You looked around the room for something to ease your distraction and ended up picking a book off of your book shelf and began to turn the pages, getting lost in the story. You’d never read this book but you were enthralled in the story. The book was about a prince and unfortunately was not serving as a distraction as much as you hoped. You were definitely interested in the story, however, now you were picturing yourself as the reader and Loki as the prince. 

You sat on your bed, bathed in the light of the sun that streamed through your wide window as you got more engrossed in the novel. Things started to get a little steamier between the two main characters and that was your favorite part of the book so far. The book gave you an excuse to think about Loki and the way his lips seared your skin and made your heart race as the prince in the book made the main characters. 

You were biting your lip and getting particularly into this part of the book when there was a sudden knock on your door. You dropped your book in shock and haste to answer the door. When the door creaked open, you saw no one standing there. When you opened the door further you glanced up and down, finally finding the reason for the knock. 

Flowers.

Blue roses sat outside your door. They were your favorite, though you didn’t recall telling anyone besides your family that. And your family sent them to you on your birthday, however that was not today. You looked at them closely to find a clue as to who left them and found nothing. The sender must’ve been anonymous, though you could take a guess who they might be from. 

As you observe the flowers closer, you notice that they happened to be almost the same icy shade of blue as the prince who held your attentions eyes. You picked them up and brought them over to the side table beside your better. Placing the roses in your view and in the sunlight. They practically sparkled when the sun hit them, that’s why they were your favorite.

You stare at the flowers for a moment letting out a sigh at their beauty before you pick up your book and return your mind back to the fantasy that you and Loki are the main characters, expressing their love.

The book gets steamier and steamier as the paragraphs go by and you couldn’t deny that you were past the point of just enjoying the book. You were turned on from the actions on the page, plus the idea of Loki that had been haunting you for the past couple weeks. Reading on, you let one hand run over your body, heading down before dipping into your panties. You sighed lightly at the pleasure of your fingers working you as you read on. Eventually you put the book down in favor of just picturing Loki. Moving your fingers in and out, your other hand gripped the sheets and his name just slipped out of your mouth on accident. 

It's not like that was the first time you’d moaned his name, however, it was the first time he wasn’t present when it happened. Loki had invaded most of your thoughts at this point, but now you couldn’t even get off without thinking of him and how he made your body feel. 

You continued to move your fingers picturing Loki hovering above you and smirking as you bite your lip. Moving your fingers faster you gasp out his name again.

Suddenly you feel someone gripping your hand and your eyes pop open, you hadn’t even realized you’d closed them. You look up to actually see Loki hovering above you. Before you can do anything to get him to move or leave, he grabs your hand wrapped in the sheets and pulls it above your head, then he takes your hand that he’s gripping and brings it up to his mouth before sucking your fingers clean. 

If you thought the book was turning you on, then that was nothing compared to that. You moaned at the sight of Loki with your fingers in his mouth. He removed your fingers with a pop and placed your other hand above your head and restrained both your hands with one of his. Then he leaned down to kiss you passionately, pressing his hard body against yours.

You moaned into the kiss as his lips went from a leisurely passionate kiss to one with bruising force. His tongue entered your mouth and caressed and explored every inch. When he finally left your mouth an eternity later allowing you to breathe, his lips ghosted over your neck and back up to your ear. “I can’t believe you started without me” his thick velvet voice whispered in your ear sending shivers down your entire body. You let out a low moan at the comment and arched your body against his. “If I’m not mistaken, we left things unfinished our last encounters, didn’t we pet?” Loki whispered again, nudging his nose against your neck and nipping at your ear. 

Loki’s hand not holding yours down went from running up and down the side of your body to stopping at your hip and gripping it hard enough to bruise. You decided you wouldn’t mind any bruise he left, hip or otherwise. You knew he was the wrong brother to be doing this with, but you were so turned on and fascinated by Loki you were past the point of caring.

“We did” you replied breathily back to Loki, staring up into his lustful gaze that now met yours. “What do you say we take care of that then?” Loki’s husky voice said, his breath close enough to fan your face. His hand ran down from your hip to your thigh until it reached your knee, bending your leg and wrapping it around his waist for you. “I should not have let you walk away without you getting the pleasure you deserve” Loki whispered while he kissed down your neck and collarbone. With a snap of his fingers, your clothes were gone as well and Loki kissed down your body. You moaned and arched into him at his ministrations. Your leg that was once around his waist was now on his shoulder as he peppered light kisses to the inside of your thigh making you moan his name in frustration. 

“That pleasure I should’ve given you the past times we met? I promise you’ll get it now.” Loki whispered on the inside of your thigh. You raise your head to shoot him a questioning look before you feel his tongue swipe up your dripping slit, making your head drop back with a loud moan ripping through your throat. 

Loki placed his hand back on your hip as he continued to swipe up his tongue, you were gasping and moaning as his mouth found the sensitive bundle of nerves that were begging for his attention. You practically screamed as he continued to suck. You were withering under his touch and dying to touch him. Loki must have sensed this as he released your hands from his grasp in favor of running his hand up and down your body and massaging your breast. 

You hands found their home in his sleek black hair, gripping it tightly as he sucked harder and ran his hand down your body to meet his mouth.  
You felt one of Loki’s fingers enter you and groaned deeply at the feeling. Then a second long, slim finger joined his other pumping and applying pressure in all the right places. The movement of his fingers and tongue was enough to make your toes curl as you moaned his name and withered. 

“You’re so wet you were practically dripping” Loki said as he kissed the inside of your thigh again as his fingers pumped harder. “I didn’t even have to be present to get you going, did I?” Loki questions as he returns his mouth to you and hums against you. You continued to wither against his touch when Loki added a third finger and caused you to grip his hair so hard you thought you’d pull some out. 

You kept moaning for more and Loki’s name as he continued to rub and lick inside you. You were practically sobbing Loki’s name when you felt your pleasure growing more and more. Both of your legs were now wrapped around Loki’s shoulders, one of your hands wrapped up in his hair and the other tangled in the sheets gripping for dear life. You’d felt pleasure before a few times in your life, but it was never anything close to this.

Your pleasure continued to climb while Loki worked you. Loki’s tongue was soon joined by his teeth in the assault of your clit and you finally lost it, gripping his hair tightly and crying out his name as your eyes closed tightly as pleasure wracked through your body.

You came harder than you’d ever had in your life and Loki kept working you through the whole thing making your orgasm even better. Loki lapped up everything you gave him and finally pulled away, kissing up your thighs and back up your body to your lips. You can taste yourself on his lips and immediately kiss him with all the passion you can muster after an earth-shattering orgasm. When the kiss is over, Loki looks you in the eyes and strokes your cheek, kissing you again lightly before he vanishes. 

You sit up and look around your room still trying to catch your breath but there was no sign of him. You laid back down on your bed and regained control of your breathing while trying to process everything that just happened. 

If Loki was trying to leave you wanting more, it certainly worked.


	6. Loki's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update has taken a while but I promise there will be more coming! Also, some good smut ahead ;)

You wander around the palace aimlessly for the next week searching for Loki. You go about your daily routines searching for him everywhere you go. The other night he had left you wanting more, yet you couldn’t find him anywhere. 

Was he purposely avoiding you? Had he gotten what he wanted and now he was just going to vanish from your life. There was no way he had gotten what he wanted because you were the only one satisfied that night. He must be avoiding you as if it was a game. He was the god of mischief after all. Loki must want you to come to him. Knowing him, he probably wanted you to find him and beg him to fuck you. But two could play at that game.

_______________

You’d spent the week searching the palace and all of the grounds of Asgard for Loki with the exception of the one place he was bound to be. The library. You knew how fond the younger prince was of the library, you don’t know why you hadn’t thought to go there sooner. Maybe because you knew you shouldn’t be hunting Loki down. Because you knew you should’ve spent your time doing your normal activities, or at least attempting to do something with Thor. Rather, you were spending your time searching far and wide for Loki in hopes he would use his silver tongue on you once again.

Walking slowly up to the library doors, you rested your hand on the golden handle and hesitated. What was so intriguing about Loki that you would risk your status and your families well-being just for one night with him. He was sexy, yes. He was devilishly handsome with his long, inky hair and smirk. He was the most intelligent man you’d ever met. And he was powerful and very talented. Your thoughts wandered and before you knew it, you were walking down isles, aimlessly touching the colorful spines of books you had no intention of reading right now. You were so lost in your thoughts you didn’t even remember opening the door to the library. You were so lost in your thoughts you didn’t hear anyone walk up behind you either. 

“So my little plan worked then. Didn’t it, love?” 

You gasped as you felt Loki’s cool breath by your ear. His hands ghosting over your arms and resting lightly on your hips. Loki kissed right under your ear before he started lightly nibbling on your ear and neck. Your body was responding before your mind had fighting chance. Your head rolled back lightly exposing more of your neck to Loki. You felt him smirk into your neck as he slowly and sensually worked his way down. Finally able to get words out instead of breathy moans you asked, “and what was the plan?” With a bite at the base of your neck that left your writhing, Loki kissed back up to your ear and whispered, “for you to track me down and tell me that you need me. That you had to have me.” Loki held your hips firmer now and held his strong, hard body against yours. “For you to come to me and tell me that the one night of pleasure wasn’t enough and you needed me, like I need you.” Loki whispered sinfully in your ear with his delicious, velvety voice.

Loki began to kiss down your neck again with more haste, laying stronger kisses and bites. His hands began to wander your body as you stood pressed against him. Feeling his hardness firm against your ass while Loki’s hands worked their magic and he bit at your neck, you snapped. You whipped around out of his grasp, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him flush against you. You pressed your lips together and passionately kissed Loki, willing every emotion you felt around him into the kiss. Loki was surprised at the change, but recovered quickly to kiss you back just as passionately. His hands tangled in your hair, pushing the two of you as close as possible as your tongues danced together. 

The two of you pulled apart for mere seconds to breathe, staring deeply into each other’s eyes. This time you knew, you didn’t care who you were engaged too, you wanted him and you’d deal with the consequences later. Your hands found their way to Loki’s shoulders and started running through his hair as you brought his lips back to yours. Kissing with passion again, you started walking, pushing Lokis back towards the wall. Loki caught on and turned you around and pushed you right into one of the bookshelf walls so you were trapped between him and the books. Kissing deeply, your hands wandered to his shirt and began to unbutton it as fast as you could. Loki grabbed your hand and pulled away, looking into your eyes. “I’ve wanted this for a while, but we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, I kno-” You cut Loki off pulling him back down for a smoldering kiss. “I know I don’t have to and I know I shouldn’t but I’m done pretending Loki” you said staring into his eyes brimming with desire. “I want you, right now.” 

Loki looked at you like you were the most precious thing in the world before his wide smile turned into a smirk. Loki’s eyes sparkled with mischief and desire as he leaned down so his mouth was right by your ear again before biting at your ear lobe and whispering in his husky voice “I seem to remember you like it rough, don’t you?” Loki grabbed your ass, groping and squeezing while he sucked your neck and pushed you harder into the library walls. You moaned his name as he pressed his firm body against yours and continued his ministrations. You began unbuttoning most of Loki’s shirt again while he moved his hands down to the back of your thighs and lifted you and you wrapped your legs around him. You were back in the position that you were in weeks ago, but this time, you weren’t going to walk away. 

Loki moved his mouth down from your neck to your collar bone, moving the straps of your dress down and out of the way with his teeth, lightly scrapping his teeth against your skin causing you to shiver. With your dress straps slipping down your shoulders and exposing more of your chest, Loki took the opportunity to bite and nip at your collar bone, making you writhe against him. Loki’s hands continued to slide along your thighs and back up to your ass, gradually moving your dress up little by little.   
“As much as I want this to last forever love, I need you.” Loki whispered against your collar bone while finally moving your dress around your waist. “What are you waiting for then?” you said biting your lip and grinding against Loki. 

With only half of his shirt buttons unbuttoned, Loki’s shirt began slipping off his shoulders and decided to lean forward and pepper kisses and bites there. You grinding against Loki and lightly biting his shoulders made Loki growl as he used his knee to hold you up while his hands began to unfasten his pants. As Loki’s pants and undergarments slipped to the floor Loki grabbed your hip and ass for balance and started passionately kissing you again. When you caught your breath, Loki was running his hand down from your hip to your soaked undergarments. When Loki reached your underwear he smirked feeling the drenched lace. “Mhm this wet all for me love?” Loki murmured as if he didn’t know the answer. You gasped in response as he slipped his finger into you and began working you. You were already a moaning mess and he wasn’t even inside you yet. 

After Loki’s fingers stretched and worked you, he slipped his fingers out and ripped your lace underwear on the way. “Hey I liked those” you pouted. “I think you’ll like this more pet.” Loki said kissing your neck lightly as he aligned himself with your entrance. As Loki did that you took a second to take in his appearance. This intelligent, put together prince was in a complete state of disarray with swollen lips and several red bite marks on his neck. His shirt was falling off his shoulders still and barely hanging on and his gorgeous black hair was tangled and messy. He looked delicious. 

“Are you ready love?” Loki’s sultry voice broke your fog of checking him out. A whispered “please” was all you could manage to get out as you felt Loki’s tip at your entrance. That’s all it takes for Loki to start pushing into you gently. You gasp in shock at his size when he finally stops, filling you to the hilt. He lets you adjust to his size for a couple of moments before you nod, signaling Loki to move. Loki pulls all the way out before entering you in one swift motion, causing you to cry out in pleasure. Loki smirks against your collar bone at the sound of your gasp. “Remember pet, we are in the library” Loki whispers in his velvety voice, his breath fanning your ear as he pulls out and enters you in one swift motion again. Your cry of pleasure is just as loud as the first time. Loki continues sinking into you again and again, starting to pick up the pace a little making you writhe against him. Your hands run up from Loki’s bare shoulders to the nape of his neck. You tangle your hands into his luscious hair, pulling on it slightly which each thrust. 

After Loki’s library remark, you tried to keep yourself quiet as best as you could. This was until Loki plunged into you, hitting your g-spot and making you scream in pleasure. Loki stared at you eyes glazed over with lust as his picked up his relentless pace, hitting your core each time. Loki leaned your faces closer together, kissing you passionately as he continued to thrust into you again and again, making you let out breathy moans. “I was going to remind you that we are in a library, but I would much rather hear your moan and scream for me.” Loki’s desire filled voice spoke against your mouth.

Loki’s thrusts were coming harder and harder with you arching your back into him with every thrust, moaning his name loudly. Loki takes you harder and faster as you beg him to, pressing you into the bookshelf and making a book occasionally tumble down. Loki is desperately kissing and biting down all of your chest that he can reach as he continues his rhythm, repeatedly hitting your core hard and fast. You grip Loki’s hair harder with each thrust, pulling on the long strands. You feel yourself moving faster and faster towards your own release as Loki fills you again and again. You’re moaning and gasping Loki’s name endlessly like praise as he plunges into you. Your eyes are slipping closed from the pleasure as you feel you nearing your peak. You hear Loki groaning and breathing your name against the skin of your neck. You feel his chest slick with a layer of sweat as he continues to fuck you into the bookshelf behind you, losing his rhythm and telling you he is close to his release as well. 

Loki leans his head up and kisses you sloppily before leaning away and mumbling as coherent as possible, “love, I want to see you come undone, open your eyes.”   
With that you feel Loki kiss your neck and thrust into before you come completely undone. You gasped and all but screamed Loki’s name as you yanked his hair and arched your body into him. You came around Loki, gripping onto his hair with one hand and digging your nails into his shoulder with the other. Your pussy clenching around him and you screaming his name cause Loki to fall over the edge as well, groaning your name and gripping your hips hard enough to bruise. 

You both slumped against each other as you caught your breath and recovered from mind blowing orgasms. When he had enough energy to move, Loki leaned forward to kiss you. A lazy, sweet kiss that held meaning. He pulled out of you, leaving you feeling empty and set your feet back down on the ground, making sure you were steady.   
Loki took a step back and went to turn around and leave you surrounded by the books in the shelves and on the ground. You grabbed his hand at the last second and pulled him to you, kissing him lightly yet passionately and holding him close to you by his still bare shoulder. 

“Loki, this wasn’t a mistake.” You said after the two of you broke apart. Loki looked down at you and moved your hair behind your ear gently before leaning down to kiss you. “No?” Loki asked after the two of you broke away again. “No.” You shook your head. “Very far from a mistake.” Loki smirked and put his hands on either side of your face, bringing your faces close together again. “So you don’t care that you’re technically engaged to my brother?” Loki questioned looking into your eyes. “Do you?" you smirked at Loki, feeling confident and relaxed after the best sex in your life. Loki smirked and kissed you hard, before pulling away and buttoning his shirt as he walked away. At the end of the row of books, he turned around and said "did that answer your question?" Loki's seafoam eyes sparkled with their usual mischief as he winked at you before leaving. You blushed and hoped that was not the last time he pressed you against a book shelf or any surface for an enjoyable evening. Though he frustrated you, you were starting to become fond of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry these updates have taken a while! I promise there is more coming soon, this story should be about 10 chapters give or take. Also, as I've reread, I realized that I've made some grammar and spelling mistakes so thank you for putting up with that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
